Time Travelling Twins
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: A set twins who have seemed to show up out of nowhere have captured the interest of The Flash for two reasons. But he has to figure them out before they mess anything up. Or, do they know exactly what they're doing, and Barry is the one who is clueless this time?
1. Strangers

They skidded to a stop, the old torn up shoes the pair wore began to smoke underfoot. The male teen stomped harshly on the gravel from the sidewalk that had been flicked there from passing cars. His twin, though his darker skin contradicted that of his sister, rolled her eyes as she discreetly used her super speed to brush off any tiny embers on the treads of her shoes.

"You look like an idiot," she remarked, her brother stopping his beating of the ground to glare at her through his brown eyes.

"At least I don't have your tangled hair!" Her brother retorted. The female teen gasped before brushing her fingers to somewhat tame her long brown hair. Her canvas shoes her brother had worked so hard to get back in their time line weren't burning up like her twin's.

The pair looked around where they were, Central City park was abandoned at this time of night. Save for the few people that were walking aimlessly with no idea of what they were doing.

"We have to find them," the female said, turning fully to her brother. "It's the whole reason we're here."

"I know, I know. And I know somewhere where we can crash, too." He grabbed his sister's wrist and began to run, speeding their way through the streets of Central City until they stopped at an very old building. The structure looked like it would have crumbled at any moment.

"You're kidding, right?" Her brother didn't answer, he opened the door and mockingly offered his sister to enter first.

"Just get in here, Irey!" Irey rolled her eyes as she stepped through the threshold and gaped her mouth at the interior.

"How the hell did you swing this?" She asked her brother, who shrugged off his hoodie and slung it over a chair nearby.

"Eobard Thawne, when he was disguised as Wells, had this stashed away, I may have altered some records and put my name on some things to obtain it." The siblings walked through the first floor of the building. They found the kitchen nearly right away. "As far as the world knows, we did this legally."

"I'm still not sure about this, Jai." Irey began, pulling out a whole bag of some kind of flavour of potato chip she hadn't had before. "What if we change things too much and our future ends up worse."

Jai, who had piled chips, water bottles, sweets, chocolate bars and anything else he could find that was edible spun on his heel and threw his arms around his older twin. She cried into his shoulder as he comforted her.

"Nothing is worse than when we came from, Irey. We will fix everything."

XXXX

Barry had finished printing off a copy of some results for one of the homicide detectives for a DNA sample when a knock on the door of the large upstairs lab he worked in startled him. Barry nearly dropped the results and the test tube he had been using. Iris had her usual tight lipped smile on her Barry to see, he knew it was the smile she saved for him (especially when Barry decided to be clumsy and nearly ruin his work).

"Hey Bear," she walked in, the heels she wore clicked on the hard ground as she moved to stand behind Barry, who sat in a chair by his desk. "You and I still heading to Jitters after work?"

"Yeah, of course," Barry spun around on his chair to face his long time best friend. "Wouldn't miss out on my time with you."

"Good, because I am in need of a good coffee after how much the Central City news room has been buzzing."

"About what?" Barry inquired, placing the test tube in a rack to be cleaned out later on. He now was fully facing Iris, intent on hearing what had her wearing her nervous but excited smile that danced on her lips and lit her eyes up.

"Apparently," Iris fished into her purse and pulled out a photo and a few pieces of paper stapled together. "There are two speedsters running around Central City, and according to the documents, Eobard Thawne left a loft he had to a couple of kids, in Harrison Wells' name. Since he's still legally dead, they inherited it."

Barry sped through the documents, then studied the picture. Two blurs were followed by a trail of yellow, similar to how the lightning trail always followed Barry. More speedsters to deal with, great!

"Are you sure this isn't just some prank? Plenty of people can photoshop now," Barry handed the items back to Iris, and adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder after placing the items back inside carefully.

"It's for that same reason why I took this photo, no one else has a copy of this, or these documents." Iris pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut for several seconds before looking back to her best friend. "Look, I'll keep this secret for now, but sooner or later, more evidence will be showing up quicker than I can catch the paper trail. The Flash has to do what he can to help, got that?"

"Got it," Barry mumbled softly. It was times like this where Iris knowing both identities began frustrating for Barry. There was some kind of leverage she used him (knowingly or unknowingly, he still wasn't sure) and he wished he had touched her hand the night he ran off to save Eddie.

XXXX

Barry greeted Iris with a warm smile and hug, though he was late, again. Just because he was the fastest man alive, it didn't mean he wanted to be punctual all the time. He was always late to anything important. Oliver actually stopped complaining about it after a while, he got used to it, or so Barry assumed.

The pair sat at a table, it was actually the table they frequented with their friends the most, but for the first time in what seemed like forever, it was just Barry and Iris. Normally, Barry would be thrilled, but he had a strange feeling. Almost like there was electricity in the air.

The electric pulse grew stronger when Iris drifted to the back of the line to order their coffee; Barry noticed two stranger walk through the door. Yes, Barry didn't know many people, he frequently met people once they were dead (being a forensic scientist wasn't exactly a conversation starter when you follow up with the fact that dead bodies are seen regularly on the job). But these two seemed like they walked in slow motion, and exuded something different. Barry couldn't explain the feel they gave him, something familiar about them.

The male was African-American with a playful smile as he winked at a waitress who passed him and the girl who was with him. She was petite, long brown hair and Barry guessed her tiny smile, while seeming shy, screamed confidence. He hadn't noticed he was staring until the male raised his hand in a half-wave gesture and the young woman ducked her head slightly.

' _No, don't do that_ ,' Barry thought as he waved back in attempt to make himself seem less foolish. Better to acknowledge that he was staring at the pair rather than hide his face and go red. Barry hadn't noticed Iris sit down in a chair beside him until she blew a small breath into his ear.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, cupping his hand over the ear. Iris knew he hated it, she found out when he had accidentally elbowed her in the face when she had woken him up for the morning as kids.

"Sorry," it was a half apology, her laughing told Barry she didn't fully have meaning behind the word. "It was the only way to get your attention. You've been staring at those two people since they walked in."

"It was that bad?" Barry whispered to his best friend, hoping he didn't sound too desperate in wanting to know.

"Yeah, but I think it's going to get worse," Barry's eyes widened in shock and he had to restrain himself from shaking his head. "They're coming over here."

"Hi!" Iris jumped up from her seat and extended her hand to the two new strangers that approached the table.

"You're Iris West, right?" The young woman asked as she shook Iris's hand. "I loved your story about the Burning Man, intricately detailed despite how little we knew about him back then."

Iris smiled and proceeded to shake the young man's hand.

"I'm Jai, and this is my twin, Irey." He noticed the confused look on Barry's face and kindly smiled at him. "Mixed racial parents, this is turning into a common scenario with how twins turn out from families like ours."

"It's good to meet both of you," Barry shook Jai's hand, then grasped Irey's a shock of electricity bolted up his arm.

"Sorry, guess that's my personality come to give you a shocking surprise!" Irey earned a glare from her brother, but Iris let out a quiet laugh at the joke. Barry smiled half heartedly and then stared at his hand for a few seconds.

He had never had that kind of feeling from another person before.

 ** _A.N. If you know who the twins are, don't write it in the comments section of the story, this is going to be a secret for now, you'll just have to bite your tongues or PM me if you want to talk about it. I do know where I'm going with this story, so I'll be working on these chapters fairly quickly (I don't want this to be a long story and I know how it'll end, so just enjoy the ride)._**

 ** _Since I've only seen the first episode of season 2, I'll be making this stuff up as I go. Trust me, I'll explain more of Jai and Irey as the chapters go on. Oliver and Felicity will be in a few chapters, one very crucial chapter later on, but will mostly be staying out of the story. Mostly, this will focused on the West family, Barry and someone else who we will be seeing again very soon!_**

 ** _I think people will like this concept if you're familiar with the comics (maybe a little freaked out, but take this for what it is, just a random thought that floated into my head a few months back and hasn't left since._**


	2. History

"… Barry will have to show you around Central City's police department, if he's not here, usually he's up in his lab." Iris looked at Barry, pressing the toes of her left foot to put pressure on Barry's right foot. He broke his stupor and chuckled nervously.

"We are new recruits with the CCPD, we start in a couple of days." Jai reported, noting that Barry hadn't been listening to anything that had been said for the five minutes that had passed since introductions were made.

"Captain S. has us already locked into a case that's half done. We just have to finish it off." Irey finished for her brother, she smiled at Barry and Iris brightly. She was excited to use the old technology she had read about in books from the future.

She was really wanting to tell someone, anyone, about the world she and Jai had come from. The once bright and good city known as Central City resembled that of a smoking crater that was littered with the skeletons of previously built buildings that were fairly small. The larger residential and skyscraper buildings were used for scrap material and carefully disassembled to make prisons and grungy less-than-adequate and hardly habitable houses that usually houses two to three families per structure.

It was Jai that had built the time machine, and studied up on how the Flash from this time line had travelled through time. He tried to exactly replicate Flash's and ended up with a red circle, yellow background and a red lightning bolt in the centre; just like Flash's symbol on the front on the treadmill. Irey saw that her brother enjoyed building the machine.

What really impressed her was that Jai built it specifically for Irey's speed (he was forced to accept that she was the fastest of the pair) and when she began running on the treadmill, they were almost dead. Since he had come from Earth 2 when other metahumans had gone through simultaneously, Eobard Thawne had taken over once he had killed Professor Zoom, and Barry Allen.

Their father, while being a speedster himself, kept his powers a secret to protect his family. His values for his loved ones cost him his life for their protection, Jai and Irey made it their cause to go back and prevent that future from even happening. They needed to stop it.

She couldn't tell anyone, and talking about it with her brother set a wave of paranoia through her spine and gut when in their home. No doubt they would be in trouble at some point. They couldn't tell Barry they knew about his speed either, much less they were just like him from the future about forty years from where they currently were.

The conversation continued, Iris engaged deep with talking to Jai about the criminals and heroes around Starling and Central City, and Irey smiled at her brother finding a friend in this timeline. They weren't sure how long they'd be here, she wanted to make the most of it while they were still here. But, Irey tried not to look at Barry, even with her head to the side of him and focus fully intent on her brother, his eyes were felt in her head.

It was the same stare he had when they first entered into the café.

A buzzing sound emanated from underneath the table. Iris reached down to haul her purse into her lap, digging out her phone in the process. She rolled her eyes; gulping down the remainder of her coffee.

"I have to go, my boss wants me back as soon as possible. Apparently there's something going down in Central Park and a news crew is waiting for me." Iris stood up from the chair and Barry threw her a puzzled look.

"You're going to be reporting?" He asked. Iris shook her head.

"No, but they want me out in the field to observe for when I do end being in front of the camera." She hugged Barry tightly and kissed his cheek. "It'll be good for me, I'll stay out of trouble. And it was good meeting both of you, hopefully we get to hang out again, alright?"

Jai had a smile on his face, but it seemed like a proud smile more than just a regular one he had for his friends. Irey hoped he didn't blow anything about their cover. Barry looked like he was going to open his mouth to say something when Jai jumped from his chair and pulled Irey to her own feet; he put her purse over his shoulder.

Irey was going to say how silly he looked, a twenty-three year old man carrying around a ladies purse. Then Barry laughed and covered his mouth with his hand, Irey smiled at him as she turned her attention to him.

"Your brother walked out with your purse, and chocolate power around his mouth." Irey stifled her own laugh, Jai was such a dork when he wanted to make her happy. He had obviously noticed the tension she felt during the coffee break.

"I'm not meaning to sound too forward," Barry started slowly, pulling a napkin to himself and pulling out a pen from somewhere.

'Always prepared and never really subtle, always Barry.' Irey thought.

"Here's my number," he handed the napkin over to her, the tiny shock went through his fingertips as they grazed Irey's. "I'd really like to hang with you again, if you're up for it."

"Thanks," she mumbled softly, the napkin now neatly folded and placed carefully inside of the front pocket of jeans. "I'll keep that in mind."

Barry was left alone, but he was needed elsewhere, and a message from Cisco timed a second later confirmed where he had to be. He just hoped Iris wouldn't be anywhere near Central Park when the mess was going on.

 ** _A.N. I know, really small chapter, but I've just felt worse today because of how sick I am. At least I got this done, now I can take a nap if I want. I probably won't but still, I did something today. Also, there was one person who suggested I watch this next season of the Flash (unfortunately I can't get the CW app since it's not on the Australian store) but my internet is crappy so that's out of the question until my internet speed picks up, which is the company's fault (again!). Anyway, this had a little more with the twins, you'll be getting little hints here and there and before you know it the bombshell will be dropped (again, if you know who they are, don't put it in the comments). Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to write the next chapter soon._**


End file.
